The present invention relates to a control agent composition for short-term protection of timber against sapstain fungi and mildews.
The fungi which deteriorates timber are classified into three categories:
1: Sapstain fungi PA0 2: Mildews PA0 3: Decay fungi
Sapstain fungi cause detrimental dark spots in timber, if they are growing in it. However, they do not decay or weaken timber, but their presence can later accelerate the growth of actual decay fungi (Basidiomycetes). The same can be said about ordinary mildew fungi, the colored spores of which can spoil the appearance of timber. Protection against sapstain and against growth of mildew can be achieved in a relatively simple manner: by immersing the timber in a control agent, by spraying the timber or by brushing on the agent, whereas anti-rot treatment requires impregnation under pressure in order to achieve protection down to a deeper level.
The agents most commonly used so far for preventing sap-stain contain penta- and tetrachlorphenols as the active ingredient, or sodium salts of these. However, their use is no longer desirable owing to their assumed hazard to workers and their environmental effects. For this reason it is necessary to develop an effective control agent which is harmless in the above-mentioned respects. A control agent working well should also be completely soluble in water, since the stability of emulsions and suspensions is limited, and the various phases may separate at the timber treatment stage. Also, it must not stain the timber or complicate further treatment of the timber. The agent should also adhere so well to the timber surface that it is not washed off by, for example, rain.
The object of the present invention is to provide such a well working, harmless agent for protecting timber.